1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for controlling a group of boilers having a plurality of boilers and to a boiler system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for controlling a group of boilers including boilers with a plurality of staged combustion positions to increase the evaporation amount to correspond to the required load by increasing the number of combustion boilers, and by moving the respective boilers to higher combustion positions.
There is also known a technique in which for the purpose of improving load following capabilities of the group of boilers, boilers with higher load following capabilities from among the group of boilers undergo combustion control on a priority basis.